


Dressing Room Endeavors

by Lemonworshiper, NegroLeo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oh My God, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Why Did I Write This?, drunk writing can be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonworshiper/pseuds/Lemonworshiper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: Peter tries to go christmas shopping when a crazed psycho traps him in a dressing room and has his way with Peter.So to anyone who had read any of out previous stories I'm sorry, this is not the norm at all, this is just an outlet so that we can writer other better things for you!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Dressing Room Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you guys think of this tragedy!

Under normal circumstances he would have spoken his mind, but, with a gun to his head Peter couldn’t find it in himself to crack his usual smartass comments. All he had wanted to do was get Aunt May the perfect Christmas present. Now instead of fighting off the other shoppers he was here in this dressing room with a lunatic in sexy spandex.

“It’s not spandex baby boy,” The man whispered roughly into his ear, “Only the finest leather touches this sexy body.”

Wait did he say that out loud?

“No baby boy but the author did.”

Okay this was just weird. 

“Tell me about it, two thristy, drunk girls are writing this piece of shit fanfiction,” Wade said with a roll of his eyes. 

“What are you talking about?” Peter was more than confused.

“We can get to that later, I think this is the point where I shove my hand down your pants while grinding myself against your tight, perfect ass,” Wade replied before doing just that. 

“What the fuck man!” Peter shouted as he felt a warm leather hand wrap around his dick.

Deadpool ignored the younger man and continued to jerk the other man’s dick to full hardness. Peter groaned and writhed at the feeling, he shouldn’t be feeling this good. His head fell against the door of the dressing room with a loud thud as he began to pant. Thankfully the noise went unnoticed amongst the chaos happening outside, he couldn’t hide his moans, however from the man right behind him. 

“Fuck baby boy no matter how many times we meet like this you’re soo damn hot when you act all meek like this,” Wade hissed continuing to rub against the ass of his dreams. 

To think that all of this started because he wanted to get his Aunt a nice nightgown for Christmas. He never would have thought the muscle bound man behind him would also want the stripped, frilly, lace nightgown. Especially since it was pink. 

“That’s the best part about it Sweetums!” Wade groaned into his ear.

Seriously this guy had to stop reading his mind. Even if it was going blank at the moment he still had a few things he didn’t want the other to know. 

“Oh like how you reaaaly want this dick in your ass?” Deadpool whispered.  
Peter only whimpered as his teeth sunk into his lip, that sentence had made him harder then before. Why was everything about the man molesting him such a turn on?! It all seemed to convient!

“That’s what crack-fics are all about baby boy!” Wade groaned rutting harder into the body below him, “Unfortunately this one is probably going to end before I get a taste of that ass. There’s always next time though because no matter what the universe this ass belongs to me!”

“Oh hell no you’re not leaving me like this!” Peter nearly shouted.

“Who said anything about leaving you like this baby boy? No, I’m going to make you cum so hard you forget we’re in a shitty fanfiction,” Wade promised before lifting his mask to sink his teeth into Peter’s neck.

Oh yeah he marked him. 

Peter could feel the familiar heat building in his stomach as Deadpool continued to jerk him as blood dripped down his neck. It felt like his veins were on fire as every cell in his body tightened to the point of pain. True to his word all Peter could think about was the man-Deadpool that had stirred his body in ways he never had before. 

“Not that you remember at least Petey-pie. Forget about that and cum for your good old daddy Deapool though,” Wade said removing his teeth to lap up the blood his teeth stained a deep crimson. 

(This is what happens when I’m not supervised.)

“Oh God! Yes Daddy, make me cum!” Peter was panting and whining.

“Oh fuck yeah, say it again Petey-pie!”

Peter let out a litany of Daddy’s and Yes please, over and over again until he spilled into the Leather hand that was still firmly wrapped around his cock. Peter was practically screaming, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Deadpool had covered his mouth with his free hand he was sure that everyone in the store would have heard him. 

Pants filled the small room as Peter leaned back against the muscled chest behind him. He had never felt so alive as he did right then. Sure his neck throbbed, and his pants were wrecked but he didn’t care. He was stuck in the afterglow of the most intense session he’d ever had. Nothing could pull him out of it. 

Except maybe an elderly woman opening the door with her arms filled with overpriced tacky shirts. 

….

“REALLY! YOU DIDN’T EVEN BOTHER TO LOCK THE DOOR! YOU LAZY MOTHER FUCKERS!” Wade shouted glaring at the two giggling writers who were hiding somewhere taking pictures, not even bothering to hide the fact his soaked hand was still down the other man’s pants. 

“Oh god,” Peter said, he would never trust Wade to go Christmas shopping with him ever again.

All he wanted was to get a present for Aunt May!

The end.


End file.
